


I'm Sorry

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, jason and trini friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch





	

Looking back at it now, I see all the missed opportunities I had. You were subtly hinting at what we both wanted, but I was scared. God, I was so scared. I had done a great job at avoiding relationships, avoiding feelings. Every town we moved to, I blended in. Everything was simple until we all met. Everyone was _breathing_.

I let out a shaky breath, fidgeting with the box in my hands. The memories flood back, giving me a head rush. I sit down on the hard ground, placing the small box right in front of me. My stomach lurches at all the images popping up in my head, a bloody body immediately flashing in my mind. I swallow the lump in my throat and bring my hands up to wipe my face, trying to get rid of the picture of your lifeless body.

What went wrong? Why did it go wrong? Why did it have to be you? I’d have died for you. I should have died for you. It should have been _me_. Water fills my eyes as bile begins to rise up my throat. My face felt like it was on fire, the heat slowly rising and making its way through the rest of my body. I clench my jaw and gulp, shaking my head a little. A defeated sigh makes its way past my lips, relieving some of the pressure in my chest.

I stare at down at the box in front of me, letting a small smile creep onto my face. My hands reach out to open it. The last piece of my muffin sits in the box and tears fall from my face while I look at it. You’re supposed to be here, sitting next to me, fighting over the last piece, but you’re not. You haven’t been here for days and it hurts. My heart clenches when I wake up and remember that you didn’t make it. You didn’t make it. I didn’t try hard enough. We could have had something.

Suddenly anger washes over me and I throw the box with the last piece of my muffin across the mountains. Someone starts screaming, the raw pain in their voice is evident. Is that me? Am I screaming? I bring my hands up to my face and feel something wet there. I’m crying. A sob escapes my throat and I lose it. This is it. I’m breaking.

I don’t know how long I’ve been up in the mountains but let out a sigh when I finally run out of tears and sobs. Stretching my legs out, I stare at the edge of the cliff. You should be here, saying sorry again. Can you come back and say sorry again? My lips tremble when I drag my tongue across my bottom lip. I stare at my shaky hands, a blank expression appearing on my face.

“I’m sorry,” I say while looking at the edge of the cliff.

Shaking my head, I ball my fist up and punch the ground. I breathe in deeply when I feel the rumbling beneath me.

“Trin?” I hear Jason call out softly.

He walks over to me and plops down beside me, arms out behind him, holding him up. I shift so I can put my head on his lap. Jason plays with the hair hanging out of my beanie. I stare up at the night sky and imagine you flying around. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes again and Jason presses a light kiss to my forehead.

My heart aches.

I think it’s broken and tired.

_I’m_ broken and tired.

I’m still here though.

I’m here, you’re not.

I’m sorry.


End file.
